One Desire
by Juniper11
Summary: --"I'm saying that I'll stop pretending that there is nothing between us, if you'll give me the only thing I need in this world--the only thing I desire."


_**One Desire**_

I used to say that she was annoying and as time went by I didn't say much at all about her. I was aware of her presence the way you're aware of a gnat in the room. You shoo it away and go on with your day. Sometimes, you try to kill it.

She was someone of no consequence…or so I thought.

I returned home and I'm still not quite sure how Naruto convinced me to do it. Some would say that my pride just won't allow me to say that he beat me. It was more than that, though. But that's another story. I'm telling you about her, Sakura Haruno, the insane kunoichi with the super strength and soft heart. Too soft, if you ask me. She forgave me far too easily. Had it been me I never would have forgiven her but perhaps that's why…still, it doesn't mean I understand her. I don't. I'm not sure I ever will.

:::

She sought him out once more. He'd never say it but her constant presence was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't irritation he was feeling, but whatever it was he could barely identify it since the only emotion he had felt in such a long time was rage. He tolerated her simply for knowledge's sake. To figure out the odd emotion that seemed to be carousing through his veins. "Why?" Sasuke looked into the emerald eyes that still shone with love that was wholeheartedly directed at him. A soft smile touched her lips as she tilted her head in askance. Sunlight glimmered in her hair and danced across her skin making her look rather appealing.

"Why, what?" Her sweet, mellifluous asked. She waited quietly for him to reply to her question while he was still trying to figure out what he was asking. It didn't take long for him to come up with simple enough words that wouldn't make him appear foolish. Though, he doubted that was possible in her eyes.

"Why are you here with me? No one else in this village would bother." His lips twisted slightly from the bitterness he still felt towards Konoha. She reached out as if to touch him but stilled her hand before she got too close. Slowly her hand lowered to her side. He eyed her hands and she turned her head away from his piercing eyes.

"Naruto would." She replied offhandedly and slowly turned to look at him once more, but she quickly averted her eyes when Sasuke gave her a look that spoke volumes. Sakura shrugged her shoulders in response. "Because you're you."

Her answer made absolutely no sense to him—especially since people avoided him for that very reason. So he rose to feet and left her alone.

He could feel her eyes on his back with every step he took.

:::

They were pairing off. Slowly, but surely they all ended up married. Naruto and the Hyuuga girl. Nara and Sand chick. The weapon's mistress and the other Hyuuga. Love was in the air and it was putrid and sickening.

Yet, Sakura didn't seem to mind. She never mentioned it. She stayed single and she still came to me. She never asked for much—not that I had anything to give her. In fact, I did everything I could to get her out of my hair. But I learned something about Sakura. She's tenacious. And as time went on she was still too tenderhearted. I took advantage of that knowledge. I lashed out at her and watched as tears filled her eyes. Yet all she would do was bow her head, and hide the tears she knew I hated, that were worthless. No amount of tears no matter how many you shed can heal any sort of pain. I believed that then…I believe it now, and she knew of my beliefs, because I reminded her frequently.

And still she returned to me.

:::

They sat under the oldest tree in Konoha. Its height reached tremendous proportions and offered the luxury of shade on the hot summer day. Sasuke studied Sakura's face silently for a while noting the peaceful bliss that covered her face as the wind ruffled through her hair. "Why?" He asked once more, knowing that she would give him nothing more that she usually did--a glib answer that he didn't understand nor would he waste brain cells trying to decipher her cryptic meanings.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you still here with me? You can't have forgotten all that I've done. I've tried to kill you."

"So did Gaara and yet he's now the Kazekage of Suna. I did all I could to save him from the Akatsuki and he's a dear friend."

"Is that why you're not married? You're waiting for him?"

Sakura just smiled at him and didn't reply. He took her lack of response as affirmation and for some reason he found himself irritated.

"He's not right for you."

"He's not?" Sakura asked. She had never thought of the Kazekage in that light. Still, it didn't mean that she wasn't slightly offended that Sasuke completely dismissed her from being of any interest to the man.

"No. You're too soft."

"I'm soft." Sakura reiterated. Sasuke grunted in affirmation. Sasuke watched as a frown marred her lips. Sakura took off her gloves and sat them on the ground next to her. She turned and slowly raised her hands and turned them palm up before him. They were small and delicate and reminded him of someone he'd rather not think of. "My hands are covered in calluses from all the training that I've done—most of that training I did in hopes of getting you to come home. Yet, it didn't work out that way. I had no effect whatsoever on bringing you home. In so many ways I'm still so useless. So maybe you're right. I am soft and of no interest to any man, but sometimes Sasuke it's best to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Sasuke reached out to grab her before she left but surprisingly she avoided him. "You're being overly emotional."

"Of course, I am. Isn't that what you expect of me?"

:::

A few days later Naruto sought him out. It wasn't an unusual thing. They often met when he had a little extra time on his hands since he was the new Kage. They sparred, talked trash, and things like that. However, Naruto had come that particular day with the express purpose of annoying the hell out of Sasuke. It was an action that Sasuke felt was as natural as breathing to the son of the Yellow Flash.

"She's very sensitive about her skills as a ninja." Naruto started out. Sasuke was hard pressed not to roll his eyes. If she was that sensitive then she needed to train to be stronger, faster, _better. _Then perhaps she wouldn't get worked up over trivial things.

Sasuke stared at his sometimes friend not being able to hide his malice at being disturbed. He was on their old training grounds, seeking a place for quiet meditation.

"I never said anything about her ninja skills." Sasuke ground out. Meditation was now impossible. Naruto wasn't going away until he had his say so it would be best to let him just get if over with. Sasuke's gaze locked with Naruto's calm blue eyes and found himself irritated beyond belief.

"You didn't imply that she was weak?"

"No. Now, get the hell away from me."

Naruto didn't respond to his words, only stared at him quietly, and it annoyed Sasuke to no end. He hated that Naruto always felt that he 'understood' him, and felt the need to help. For once, he should just do the world a favor and mind his own business.

"I love her." Naruto said softly. "I love her, Sasuke. I always have."

"You're married."

"I am. I'm happy with my wife and I'd never leave her for anything."

"Then why the fuck are you telling me you have feelings for Sakura?" The snarl came out very telling to Naruto but he chose not remark upon it.

"Because you should know that she has people to care about her and she doesn't need you."

"I never wanted her to 'need me'."

"Then you need to figure out what you want and tell her. You're stringing her along Sasuke and it's not right. If anyone deserves happiness it's her."

"I don't need you to tell me anything."

"No ever has to tell you anything, Sasuke. But someone always has to make you see reason."

:::

She didn't come around as often as she once did and Sasuke felt a difference in her presense. She didn't stay anywhere near as long as she used to, nor was she as open. It was like she was putting up an invisible barrier between the two of them. He never remarked upon it. Yet, it was driving him insane.

He soon heard that she had started dating. There was nothing wrong with her dating. In fact, it was good thing. He wasn't angry about it at all. It would keep her away from him completely which was what he wanted the whole time.

However, if that was the case…then why was he standing outside her home right now, staring up at her window, and hoping for a possible glimpse at her….

A glimpse he wasn't supposed to get.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" So intent he was on focusing upon her window that he had completely allowed her to sneak up on him. He completely berated himself for such stupidity. It was something the likes of Naruto would do—not him. Sasuke turned and faced her and said nothing. He ignored the puzzled look on her face and waited quietly for her to invite him inside. It was then that he realized that while he was aware of where she lived, he had never been inside her home. She had always come to him, be it at his home, on the training grounds, or wherever he may have been she found him and not vice versa.

His eyes traveled over her form and saw that she was dressed rather formally. Her hair was piled on top of her head revealing her long, graceful, neck. She wore a little red dress that clung to her body like a lover--reluctant to let her go. She looked entirely too delectable. It was why his eyes scanned around him looking for who she had come with but found no one.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Are you alright? You're not injured, are you?" Sasuke shook his head slightly. "So, you were just in the neighborhood…?" Her voice trailed off still puzzled at his sudden appearance.

"Who were you with?" He asked ignoring her questioning looks.

"Friends." She replied immediately and yet he found himself doubting her words.

"Dressed like that?"

A self-deprecating smile flickered across Sakura's lips. "Keep talking like that Sasuke and I'll think you're jealous." Had she paused to look at his face for a second she would have seen the shock that covered it. She didn't though, not that she would have understood had she seen the expression. "Did you want to come up?" Sakura didn't wait for him to answer. Instead, she walked towards her apartment building. Sasuke walked behind her slowly watching the gentle sway of her hips. He noticed that she had a split on the left side of her dress that revealed quite a bit of thigh as she moved. It was a pity that daylight had faded which left him to rely on his night vision to see what lay before him.

It was the scent that he noticed first as he entered. His home smelled like nothing. It was cold and empty--much like his heart. There were no distinguishing features in his home. Some would say that it was because he lacked personality. Sakura's home, on the other hand, smelled just as sweet, as fresh as her skin. He could always tell when she had showered before coming to see him because she smelled just like cinnamon.

Warmth, was the word he thought of when he entered her home. The walls were a burnt orange while the furniture was a rich mahogany. His eyes were drawn to a picture on her wall. The picture was done entirely in gold. The outline of a woman's body was the entire focus of the picture. Her bare back was presented to him as she knelt on her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back and something about her stance told him that the woman was in pain. The picture, for some reason, reminded him of Sakura.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She pressed, but he didn't reply. Sakura sighed and murmured, "I'll go make some tea."

Sasuke was about to sit down when he heard a knock at the door. When Sakura didn't make any move to answer it, Sasuke went to open it.

"Sakura—" He started as soon as Sasuke opened the door, but stopped once he realized he wasn't talking to the person he expected to. "Sasuke." Lee said briefly stunned. "Is Sakura available?" He asked once his shock faded a bit.

"No." Sasuke replied intent on closing the door, but Lee stuck his foot in the door not allowing the door to close.

"Would you give her this please? She left it behind." Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Lee's form and he extended his hand and took Sakura's pocketbook from Lee.

"Lee!" Sasuke heard Sakura say from behind him. Sasuke took a few steps back and allowed her to come forward. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your purse."

"Oh, thanks. I always forget that thing. I took my keys out of it and promptly forgot it."

"No problem. I'll see you later?"

Sasuke was hard pressed not to interrupt and tell him that 'No, he would not see her later', but he held his tongue.

"Sure." Sakura replied with a slight smile, closing the door after he had departed. She turned to see Sasuke looking at her suspiciously. "What?" She asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Lee? What?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke reiterated.

"Sasuke, what business is it of yours anyway? Are you sure you're okay? You're being weird."

Sasuke ground his teeth together determined not to let his anger get the best of him. "You were out with him, dressed like _that. _What am I supposed to think?"

"You're not supposed to think anything. It's none of your business."

"It is my business. It will always be my business."

"I don't understand, Sasuke. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay with me!" Sakura blinked stunned.

"Wh-what?"

"And I want you to go away!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sakura cried out.

"I don't deserve you. I know that. Everyone in this damned village knows that. So I keep you at a distance. I try to, but when you're with me I forget my past, what I've done…it's why I had to leave in the first place. You have the ability to chain me to you and more than anything in this world I want those chains from you."

"Sasuke…"

"Do you get what I'm saying, Sakura? With your love I'm not a better person, I'm not even good company. I don't deserve kindness, sympathy, or understanding. Yet despite all that I can't stop these feelings that I have for you. I think of you with someone else and I want to kill, and kill and kill with no remorse. But I would feel remorse because walking down that path would remove me from yours. I told myself I could be happy if I just trailed in your shadow, watching and keeping at a distance. But I'm not the self-sacrificing type. I'm selfish and a bastard and you shouldn't have to put up with someone like me for the rest of your life. Yet I'm asking you to. The only thing I have to look forward to when I open my eyes is you."

"What are you saying, Sasuke? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'll stop pretending that there is nothing between us, if you'll give me the only thing I need in this world--the only thing I desire."

"What is it? I'll give you anything."

"I need you to love me."

:::

She is the most perplexing and aggravating woman that I have ever met. She's weak, sentimental, and overly emotional.

And still... with all that...she can still bring me to my knees with nothing more than the power of her love.

…By the way Naruto was the bastard that put the rumor out that she was dating someone. She wasn't.

Thanks…loser.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this little piece came from shkh4ever putting ideas in my head. :p You're really going to have to stop that chica. _


End file.
